Encuentros
by Sele-chan
Summary: La primera vez que se encontraron ella tiene 5 años y el 7.


**_Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron ella tiene 5 años y el 7.

Es una de esas aburridas fiestas a las que su padre le encanta llevarla y ella odia ir.

La única razón por la que no esta haciendo pucheros, es porque se le ha prometido una recompensa por asistir.

El está sentado, luciendo tan molesto como ella se siente.

-¿También te obligaron a venir?-se encuentra preguntándole en voz baja, como quien cuenta un secreto.

El mira directamente hacia ella y sus ojos azul cielo centellean.

-Um-hum, quería ir a jugar futbol –responde-

-Soy Rei- se presenta extendiendo su pequeña mano.

-Yu –el contesta sujetando su mano entre la suya, que parece grande en comparación.

Ella piensa que es como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Y el por primera vez en su vida piensa que las niñas no son _tan_ malas.

* * *

La segunda vez que se encuentra ella asiste a una escuela pública.

Alguien patea un balón con mucha fuerza y muy poca puntería y ella está a punto de ser golpeada, hasta que él se interpones.

Su ojos azules centellean una vez más cuando la mira, y entonces el empieza a gritar furiosamente al chico que había pateado el balón.

Por un momento, un maravilloso momento, se encuentra viviendo un cuento de hadas, y ella piensa que está bien ser una princesa, si el va a ser su príncipe.

Entonces su padre decide que la escuela pública es muy "común" para una hija suya y la transfieren, ella trata de encontrarle, pero su príncipe no aparece.

* * *

La tercera vez que se encuentra, el piensa que ella es hermosa.

También piensa que es algo irónico, y estúpido de hecho, que el hielo sienta atraído por el fuego precisamente.

Ella no le reconoce (después de todo su apariencia es la de Jedite y Yu es muchas cosas pero _no es_ Jedite) y eso les ahorra un monto de dolor, porque él no la habría recordado tampoco.

La tercera vez, el se enamora de su terrible calidez, porque si bien el no es como debería ser, ella sí lo es y el la ama por eso.

* * *

La cuarta vez que se encuentra, ella sabe que él es alguien que amo profundamente, pero el nombre por el que lo llama, es el incorrecto.

"_Jedite" _ ella lo pronuncia con desesperación, y como una súplica silenciosa "_no me dejes, recuerda" _ella no lo dice, pero él puede escucharlo de todas formas.

Y por un instante titubea, pero su mente elige un momento terrible para recordarle que él _no _es Jedite, así que él sigue caminando.

Esta vez, ellos pelean y ella gana, sus lagrimas se derraman mientras lo ve desvanecerse en las llamas que ella misma convoco.

Luego escucha el trinar del fénix, y siente esperanza.

* * *

La quinta vez que se encuentran, ella está esperando a su príncipe de cabello dorado.

En cambio un chico de cabello negro, le mira con un "Lo siento" escrito en su rostro mientras pronuncia su nombre con ternura.

Sus ojos centellean y ella pronuncia su nombre con incredulidad -¡¿Yu?!-

El se disculpa por desaparecer y ella frunce el ceño.

El pide otra oportunidad y ella le dice que está enamorada de otra persona.

El levanta una ceja ante eso, pero luego sonríe –Entonces- el dice con aquella sonrisa y ojos centelleantes- solo tengo que hacer que te enamores de mi, _de nuevo-._

Ella lo golpea.

* * *

Después de todo no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella siente su corazón latir acelerado por su príncipe idiota, pero ella no quiere admitirlo.

Porque, _¿qué sentirá Jedite cuando vuelva y no le esté esperando?_

_No es justo_, otra parte de si discute, _ no puedo esperar para siempre, porque él no lo hará._

La idea de que Yu se de por vencido y busque el amor en otra parte le aterra y una noche se encuentra llorando como nunca lo ha hecho.

Al día siguiente le dice a Yu "_Te amo" _ él la mira fijamente por un momento antes de suspirar.

-Soy un idiota, ¿No? –

Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ves como si te estuviera matando decirme esto y… soy un idiota –el suspira, mirándola directamente con sus ojos azul cielo.

Ella desvía la mirada porque, aunque es la única parte de él que es tan parecida a Jedite, duele mirar esos ojos tan iguales.

El frunce el ceño –Rei, mírame-pide.

Ella no contesta, su mente vagando en otro momento, donde otro hombre de ojos azul cielo le acompaña.

-Rei-

Ella sabe que tiene que dejar ir ese amor, porque Jedite no está y Yu si, así que…

-_Aylin_-

Ella reacciona ante eso - ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Aylin –el repite, sus ojos centellando con ligera vergüenza- te lo dije, ¿no?…_ soy_ un idiota-

Le mira y de repente sus ojos arden en furia pura.

Y de repente, ella le está golpeando, también esta gritando, se da cuenta con conmoción.

Pero el no retrocede, la rodea con sus brazos.

Ella se detiene.

-Un día te prometí que siempre volvería a ti- el susurra, su cabeza enterrada en su cabello y ella siente su aliento engancharse en su pecho, porque esa es una promesa en la que ella ha estado creyendo desde mucho antes que recordara nada.

Ella levanta la cabeza y deja que sus ojos se encuentren con los suyos, por fin su respiración vuelve a ser normal.

Había pasado tanto tiempo evitando encontrarse con los ojos azules por miedo a los similares que eran a la única otra persona que había amado, que no se había dado cuenta que no eran similares, eran iguales.

El acerca su rostro al suyo, lentamente dándole tiempo para evitarlo si así lo desea.

Ella se pone de puntillas sin espera y deja que sus bocas se fundan en un apasionado beso que ambos han estado queriendo desde hace milenios.

* * *

Al final no importa cuántas veces se encuentran, o cuantas veces el desaparece, no importa con cual nombre le llama o cual es su apariencia, ella sabe que el siempre volverá.

* * *

_**Muy bien, un pequeño one-shot que me dio por escribir... a este punto estoy pensando que este es un tipico fic que no podia dejar de escribir, en serio no pude evitarlo.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**_


End file.
